


GISHWHES and Tangled

by teamfreewill_girl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Funny, GISHWHES, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: Jared suggest forming a team for GISHWHES. Everyone has a lot of fun but at the end of the hunt, Jensen gets more than what he planned when he started





	GISHWHES and Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so as always I apologize for all the mistakes but I hope you will like it!  
> Enjoy!

Jensen was looking at his phone, Misha had sent a message in the group conversation they had with Jared. There was a link for a thing, the older man had started two years before. It was called “GISHWHES” and it seemed quite crazy but Jensen wasn't surprised. After all, it was something Misha created so it was bound to be weird, but funny.

Moose: Guys... Let's create a team. Just for fun.

Jensen looked at his phone and almost choked. Why the hell was Jared saying this? The three of them could have fun without going as far as participating to GISHWHES. They could go on holidays together with their families. JJ was still a baby and babies loved water so maybe the beach? Or renting a big house with a big swimming pool for one or two weeks? But GISHWHES? It seemed way too crazy and exhausting for Jensen.

Dmitri: Awww moose that's so cute. We see each other all the year with cons and on set and yet you want us to spend part of summer with each other. You should say it if you already missed us.

Moose: Asshole.

Dmitri: Love you too <3

Disney Princess: Can you stop acting like an old married couple every time?

Moose: We can but we don't want to.

Jensen sigh with a smile on his face. 9 times out of 10 one of them – himself included – decided that acting like an adult was too boring. Jared was video calling them on the conversation, so Jensen shook his head and answered.

“I was serious. I'm sure it would be fun and maybe Gen, Danneel, and Vicki will join us too?” said Jared with a big smile.

“Vicki will definitely join if we ask.” Laughed Jensen “She married Mish', and I know her enough to be sure she is not totally sane.”

Misha and Jensen laughed until the older man stopped and seemed to talk to someone off screen his hand on the mic so Jensen and Jared wouldn't hear him.

“Vic' tells you “Fuck off. Sanity is for stupid people” Misha shook his head and got back to the reason why they were talking. “So we create a team or not? We can ask Rich', Rob and Matt to join us too?”

“Osric wouldn't let us do it without him. Kim and Bri' too,” said Jared.

“Let's suppose everyone says yes. We're like 12. It means we need 3 more people. So we should just organize classic holidays instead of that crazy thing...”

“Jen... It's for charity.” Misha made a parody of Jared's puppy eyes. He knew that even if Jensen seemed to want anything but to take part he would end up accepting. It was always like that. Either the three of them decided to act like kids, or one of them decided to play the adult until he realized it was useless.

“Okay. If we get a whole team I'll do it.”  
“You promise?” asked Jared?

Jensen raised a questioning eyebrow.

“No matter what the items are, if we get a whole team you'll do it with us?” explained the taller man.

“Yes, I will. I promise.”

“Jay you made a promise in front of your daughter so you can't break it, you need to be her role model.” Jared had a big smile on his face, which wasn't reassuring for Jensen.

“She is not even one month old yet dude. She's not gonna remember anything.”

“Maybe but Westie heard you making a promise... and we can't let him think you can break a promise because his uncle Jay do it, can we Misha?”

“We can't.” Misha was understanding what Jared was trying to do and a big smile lights up his face. “Westie, uncle Jen have to keep his promise right?” The little boy got closer to his father so Jensen and Jared could see him. A big smile on his face and a nod to make them understand he agreed with his father before leaving once again to play.

“Right, right. I will not break my promise.” Jensen heard Danneel calling him so he told the two other men that he had to leave.

Jared and Misha waited a few seconds before Misha raised an eyebrow and looked at the other man on his phone screen.

“Admit it, Padalecki. You want blackmail material about Jen that's why you made him promise it.”

“Innocent until proven guilty” Jared laughed

Misha laughed before telling Jared that he had to go and hanging off.

oooOOOooo

The three men didn't talk about joining GISHWHES anymore for about two weeks. Jensen thought it was just a joke after all so he didn't talk about it again. They were all with their families and respective kids, texting or calling each other.  
They even had a dinner scheduled on the 4th of July, Genevieve wanted to announce her pregnancy. Jared and she invited all their friends to make it official during a dinner.

Jared on the other side was spending as much time as he could with his son and wife. The young boy was already one year old and he loved spending time with his father. He loved it when he was on Jared's shoulder and it was always the best way to make him laugh and have fun.  
So, Jared was spending time with his family while preparing his plan with Misha. They were convincing everyone to join their team so Jensen would keep his promise. Mark refused because he was supposed to be on holiday with his sons during the first two weeks of August. But he made them promise to share all the humiliating and funny pictures with him.

Richard and Rob had accepted to join them. Richard even called dibs on any item involving a storm-troopers costume. Matt, Kim, and Briana agreed to join them too. Osric called dibs on anything involving cosplay but they still needed 3 more people. Jared suggested Darius, Felicia, and Ruth so they still needed to call them and ask them if they wanted to join.  
Misha told Jared they would definitely have fun. But to be honest, the taller man didn't need his friend to tell him that. He had seen the previous years' item list and it definitely seemed ridiculously funny. He didn't expect that everything would be easy far from it. But they didn't have to do every single item on the list so that would be okay.

oooOOOooo

Misha was 99% sure he shouldn't try to make the list more ridiculous to get some hilarious pictures of his friends. Especially the one where someone had to put on a moose costume with a sign saying “Lost moose please return to owner”. Hopefully, Jared wouldn't know it was specifically for him but it was the less likely to happen. After all, everyone knew he was the official moose of their group of friends.  
The man had a smile on his face while his wife was raising an eyebrow and shaking her head.

“Are you making the list to have as much blackmailing material as you can? Or are you making it objectively?”

“I'm not gonna blackmail anyone I promise.”

Vicki laughed before taking a pen and writing on a piece of paper she gave to Misha. He had a big smile on his face and thanked her and starting to type what was written on the piece of paper on his laptop.

oooOOOooo

The day of the scheduled dinner was already coming. Jensen, Danneel, and their daughter arrived at Jared and Gen's first. After all, they lived closer than the others and wanted to help them to prepare everything. Jared thought about ordering food but Genevieve wanted to cook for everyone. So they were all helping her to get everything cooked in time.  
When Misha arrived with his family, Vicki got requested in the kitchen. While Misha had to help Jensen with the kids. Having to deal with 4 babies at once wasn't an easy task. They couldn't let them alone crawling under the furniture, running as if they were drunk.

“You know that Jared and I actually got to form a whole team so now you gotta respect your promise.”

“I will. If I survive to all the kids there I can survive to your scavenger hunt thing, Mish'.”

Misha laughed. He was sure Jensen would survive but he was definitely going to want to strangle him at some point.

The rest of their friends arrived one by one. And they all finally sat at the table, eating and talking. Jared had Thomas on his laps because the toddler loved eating there and his father was okay with it. West insisted on sitting on a “grown-up” chair like a big boy, so they put a booster seat on his chair between his parents. Maison was on Vicki's laps and JJ was sleeping in her baby carrier seat after she got her bottle.

oooOOOooo

Gishwhes was coming. They all agreed that they wouldn't make an official team and wouldn't sign up but they were going to try and respect the rules. As it was Jared's idea to make a team together, they all decided he would be the captain as some items would need one.  
And finally, on the 11th of August, they got the list. Misha read them the list to be precise after sending them all a copy and some of them laughed a lot at the items.

oooOOOooo

Felicia said she would do the one where she had to dress like someone who got attacked by a dragon with a sign saying “My castle got burned down by a dragon”. She had a dress she wanted to use it. It was a red princess' dress she got for a Halloween party a few years before. Felicia cut a few holes in it burned the edges and added dirt to the dress so it would look more like an attack. She then put on her makeup to look distressed and covered with ashes and soot. Felicia took the wig she got with her costume and styled it to make it look as if the hair got burned. She ended up making the sign and got in front of her house on the sidewalk to take the picture needed. A couple even stopped their car to ask her if she needed some help thinking she was in distress before they saw her sign and laughed.

Jared, on the other hand, had to do the moose thing. He couldn't let anyone else do it. First, he had to find a moose costume and he bought one for him and one for Thomas. He took one of his dog's collars and wrote “Moose” on it with a sharpie before he made the sign “Lost Moose, please return to owner”. He then laid down on a hammock in his moose costume acting as if he was asleep. Tom sitting on his stomach a big smile on his face, the sign on the floor against one of the trees with the collar and a leash.  
The toddler had so much fun that he refused to quit his moose costume even it was hot. He even tried to join his father in the pool while wearing his costume. But Genevieve managed to convince him to wear a swimsuit and his floaty before he joined. Both his parents had to tell him the water would damage his costume and even ruin it. He accepted to take it off saying he didn't want to damage it cause he wanted to wear it next Halloween.

They all made at least one item, there was a video of Osric dressed as the blue fairy distributing toys to children in a street. Kim and Briana teamed up to have a table tennis underwater. Which was harder than they thought because they had to use a ball that wouldn't float but wouldn't sink either. They had to take the picture a dozen of times before they get satisfied by it.

Jensen too had a lot of fun, helping Danneel to bake pies for the local firemen, making a portrait of Iron Man only with salt and pepper... He had to admit he didn't regret what he was doing. Looking at the pictures and videos they all had was pretty funny even if they decided they wouldn't make all the items. After all, he wasn't planning on letting his friends making a portrait of him with skittles. Even if he was 100% sure that Misha was going to make the skittles portrait no matter what because it was Misha. Sometimes he didn't know if he should hug his friend or strangle him... Because he had to admit the line was thin with Misha. And even with Jared and pretty much all the friends, he got when he started the show. And he wasn't better than them, far from it. He was good at being as annoying – in a funny way – as any of them could be.

But no matter what Jensen knew he liked Misha, he was funny, was good at dirty jokes even if Jensen would never admit it but it was his favorite kind of jokes. He was passionate about a lot of things and was kind. Misha was also surprising which was a quality Jensen liked in his friends – except when it involved throwing a surprise birthday party with a clown acting as if Jensen was 6 years old for his birthday – and it was one quality Jared shared with Misha.  
He definitely knew he liked his friend, the same way he knew he liked Jared. He spent so much time with them. Their friendship had to happen at some point. And them being wonderful men made it so easy for him to be able to call them friends.  
But if he was 100% honest, before he married Danneel he knew he wondered if maybe it was more than friendship with Misha. And he never hides it from his wife. She always laughed saying that he could drool on Misha's ass as much as he wanted because she definitely did. She even admitted that given the chance to she wouldn’t be against doing more than drooling. Jensen thought it was a joke and he never really talked about it with Danneel again. After all, he was sure he loved Danneel so the most logical conclusion was that he liked Misha. He appreciated the way the older man looked and acted but that was all nothing more than friendship.

oooOOOooo

They were five days in Gishwhes and Jared called on the group chat they made. And everyone answered which was almost a challenge because they never seemed to be available at the same time.

“Y'all here? There is one item I want to make,” said Jared a big smile on his face. He started to read the items to his friends. “Your captain will choose 1 to 3 famous Disney scenes. The rest of the team will vote for two people to do this scene before the captain tell you the scene he chose.”

“A Disney... I'm not dressing up as a princess.” said Jensen to tease his friend “You've got the long hair so you got to wear the dress.”

Jared wrote on a piece of paper and asked everyone to decide which person would have to reenact the scene he chose.  
Quickly they all agreed for Jensen and Misha to do the scene when Jared flipped his piece of paper with a big smile to show them what scene he picked. They had to reenact “Tangled: the almost kiss in the small boat and the scene where Rapunzel tied Flynn to the chair”

“I should have known I wouldn't spend the week without ending with a dress” Laughed nervously Jensen.

oooOOOooo

Jensen couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was wearing a pink dress and a long blond wig. And he was in a boat in the middle of his swimming pool – way more discreet than a lake – with Misha who dressed like Flynn.  
At least his friend was n’t wearing a wig – he actually let his wig fall in the water so now it was too wet to still look good. Jensen told him it was better if he didn’t wear the wig at all.

Darius had put a camera on a tripod so they would have a video of the Disney reenactment before leaving (Jensen didn’t want anyone to be there). Everything was ready and the green-eyed man was wondering why he was doing that. He knew that Misha would n’t mind if he told him he didn’t want to do it. After all, they were doing all those GISHWHES items for fun. If Jensen was uncomfortable doing one of the items nobody in the team would be pissed at him for giving up.  
But, it was ONLY an almost kiss not even a real kiss and it would be so fun to see Jared’s face when he would see that Jensen did and nailed it. He was an actor after all, right? So playing Rapunzel ’s role and almost kissing one of his best friends was just a new performance for him. Like when he played Dean as if the hunter thought of Cas as more than a friend. It was easy even if Jensen saw Misha like a friend so Rapunzel and Flynn? It was going to be as easy. It had to.

Misha was looking at his friend debating with himself. And for the first time, he thought that maybe it wasn’t a good idea. He knew that Vicki gave him the idea for that item because she hoped Misha would do it with Jensen. Vicki knew that Misha had a crush on his best friend. She had tried to make him admit it and talk with Jensen – after all, she was okay with it – but Misha had told her that Jensen was very much straight. That he wasn’t polyamory at all so he didn’t want to tell him about his crush and risk to make everything awkward between them. And even if she didn’t agree, Vicki had respected that. She had created the item to give Misha an opportunity to be closer to Jensen.  
But apparently Jensen was so unsure of what to do and he seemed so lost in his thought that Misha was starting to think it was a bad idea. He didn’t want his friend to feel uncomfortable and he did n’t want him to feel as if he had no choice. It was supposed to be fun. Not something that felt like a punishment. At least not a lot.

“Jen if...” Misha started before Jensen stopped him.

“We should win an Oscar if it turns out being good enough” joked the younger man. “By the way, you’re the one cleaning the pool when we ’re done, Mish’… We put so many flowers there that I’m sure Danneel would love to have a romantic dinner here”

Jensen finished his sentence laughing. He wasn’t thinking about what he and Misha were supposed to do anymore. After all, Misha was one of his best friend it wasn’t really a big deal. It was basically acting.

“If Danneel would love to have a romantic dinner surrounded by all those flowers, I should let them in the pool. At least until you give your wife a proper romantic dinner”

Jensen shook his head before putting one of his hand on Misha’s “Ready?”

Misha's throat became suddenly too dry for him to trust his voice enough to not betray him. He decided to just nod to show to Jensen that he was ready for their Disney reenactment. Jensen pushed one of the buttons on the camera’s remote control so it would start filming them.  
They were supposed to look at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before leaning for a kiss and then Misha in Flynn’s role was supposed to change his mind.

oooOOOooo

Jensen was pretty sure they were going to ends up filming the scene once again cause they were looking at each other eyes for way too long. Longer than they should have. Probably even longer than they ever did when playing Dean and Castiel. But Jensen was wondering if Misha’s eyes had always been that blue and if yes why hadn’t he realized it sooner. Misha was able to say so many things with his eyes. Most of the time Jensen was able to say if his friend was happy, surprised, upset, sad or stressed just by looking at his eyes. But there was one type of situation where Jensen wasn’t able to know how Misha felt… And it was one of this time. Misha’s eyes were so expressive but Jensen wasn’t able to put words on what he was seeing.

They still had a scene to reenact. They could always cut off some of the parts were they were deeply looking into each other eyes if it was really too long.  
To show that he was ready for the almost kiss, Misha closed his eyes. But instead of closing his eyes too and waiting for his friends to pull out and to not kiss him like Flynn did. in the Without realizing it Jensen put his lips on Misha’s.

He didn’t really realize what he was doing but when Misha didn’t immediately push him off Jensen felt so happy. He felt free. As free as the first time Danneel told him that she loved him. And Jensen felt happy.  
Misha, on the other hand, was surprised but he didn’t want the moment to stop. Jensen Ackles. One of his best friend. The one he thought was 100% straight. He was kissing him. He felt Jensen tongue inside his mouth and he realized what was happening and he felt bad. So Misha gently pushed his friend away.

oooOOOooo

Jensen looked at Misha. He had just screwed up he took off his blond wig and put a hand on his face. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do and he was afraid that Misha was angry at him.

“Danneel?” asked Misha. The older man looked at Jensen. Misha wasn’t a home breaker. He knew that Jensen was in love with Danneel and that Danneel loved him. They just had a daughter and Misha didn’t want to end up breaking that perfect family.

Jensen looked at Misha. Raising an eyebrow and confused. “Danneel drools on your ass man. And… She doesn’t mind, Mish’. But if you do mind I would un...”

This time, Misha was the one initiating the kiss. It was short and almost shy compared to the first one. And it was a way to tell Jensen that as long as Danneel was okay, he didn’t mind kissing him at all.

“I can’t believe I’m wearing a Disney Princess dress for our first kiss” whispered Jensen slightly shaking his head with a smile on his face.

THE END

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks... are always welcome!


End file.
